There is Passion After All
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: A missing scene from Labyrinth of Evil. Hmm, it could be put between Page 98 and Page 99. !Warning! Yes, this is Slash. You do not like Anakin/Obi-Wan making love to each other ? Then, please avoid this fic. Thank you. Written in 2007.


**There is Passion After All**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Anakin / Obi-Wan

**Characters:** Yoda / Captain Dyne

**Genre:** Angst, Slash, Humour

**Disclaimer:** SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.

**Timeline:** LoE / Pre-RotS

**Summary:** A missing scene from Labyrinth of Evil. Hmm, it could be put between Page 98 and Page 99.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda and all the other soldiers, Clones and some captains from the Republic Intelligence decided to spend the night on Cato Nemoidia now captured by the Republic Army and the Jedi.

That cowardly Nute Gunray had already fled and there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Undressing himself, Obi-Wan started to think about Anakin.

He was a little tired after having a little argument with Anakin outside on the balcony near the launching bay, lecturing about the Jedi's not being allowed to love.

/ Master, I have grown attached to you . . . . /

/ Obi-Wan . . . . I love Padme ! And I love you, too ! Or am I not allowed to love either one of you ! /

/ Have you grown attached to me ? Have you . . . . ? /

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around the darkened room he had been assigned in Nute Gunray's palace.

Surprisingly enough, this guest room was really neat, tidy and homey, even. And after winning a series of battles they had fought in the past several months, this complete silence was soft and comfortable – and really soothing to the soul.

And except for thin street noises from a distance and footsteps coming from somewhere in this building, the whole palace was eerily quiet as if it was breathing softly trying not to wake up its occupants.

After the last piece of clothing fell to the floor, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

His exhausted body couldn't stay awake any longer and he eventually drifted off to sleep and slept - until, a few seconds later, he felt a slight disturbance in the Force and opened his eyes again.

Someone had just knocked on the door Obi-Wan was now staring at.

"Anakin ?"

After a moment's hesitation, Anakin replied, "Obi-Wan . . . . ?" and the door opened spilling light from the corridor into the darkness of the room.

"Anakin . . . . "

"May I sleep in here tonight ?"

Silence followed.

"You . . . . have your own room, Anakin."

"I know. I just . . . . wanna sleep with you tonight."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and said, "Anakin . . . . we're not here alone. There are others and . . . ."

"Humph, what others ?"

Obi-Wan lowered his voice, "Well . . . . Clone soldiers and those people from the Intelligence," and then he whispered, "and even Master Yoda is here with us !"

"I don't care, Obi-Wan. They're all asleep somewhere in here anyway." He sighed and looked down as he continued, his voice softening slightly, "I just. . . . cannot sleep."

Obi-Wan sighed, shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the impending exhaustion, "You may come in, Anakin. . . . . I'm so tired." His voice was a pained whisper.

Anakin quietly slipped inside, smiling to himself, then the door closed softly behind him. He tentatively approached where Obi-Wan was sleeping, still smiling softly, "I'm sorry . . . about what I said earlier on the balcony."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin for a few seconds. Even in the dark, he looked so young and beautiful, just standing there in front of him.

It was his beautiful Anakin. He meant everything to him.

Anakin sat on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed, gazing into his eyes, "Obi-wan . . . make love to me." And he tilted his head slightly and placed a sweet little kiss on Obi-Wan's lips.

"Don't . . . . Not today. Not here." Obi-Wan gently pushed him away.

Anakin stayed there, intently gazing into the older man's eyes for a few seconds, and then he smiled impishly.

"But I'm not wearing anything under this robe, Obi-Wan. _Anything at all_."

Then Anakin took off his robe and it slipped off his shoulders, exposing his bare shoulders and the rest of his beautiful naked body. He was completely naked.

Obi-Wan swallowed, then his eyes lowered to his former Padawan's cock.

It was slim but nicely built and the pre-cum was already pooling at the slit. Involuntarily, Obi-Wan shivered, and his cock responded instantly.

Before he knew it, he was kissing Anakin. They started out slow, with gentle closed lips kissing, but then moved into the more heated tongue kisses.

Obi-Wan shoved Anakin down on the bed and forced a thigh between his legs. Then Anakin shuddered as their groins brushed.

As Obi-Wan entered the body beneath him, Anakin made a muted moan, his body arching, feeling his knees weaken. It was sending waves of pain and pleasure through his body.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Captain Dyne was just walking past General Kenobi's room when he heard some funny noises.

He stopped abruptly.

The noises were coming from General Kenobi's room, that was for sure.

Dyne approached the door that was slightly open and after quickly making sure the corridor was deserted, he sneaked a look inside the room.

The room was dark. But somehow he managed to make out two moving forms on the bed. And from the room came muffled noises, panting and gasping, occasional moaning.

Dyne immediately understood what was happening in there. Those noises were totally erotic.

_General Kenobi . . . . ? With whom ?_

Tangled under the blanket on the bed, Obi-Wan and Anakin were locked in mortal combat, their lips and the lower part of their bodies hotly joined. They were so deep into their lovemaking, they didn't notice or even sense Dyne watching.

Still . . . Dyne was so absorbed in finding out who was with General Kenobi that he didn't notice Yoda approaching.

Anakin's voice came out muffled from under the blanket, "Oh, I'm coming, Master ! . . . Oh, gods . . . fill me . . . fill me, Obi-Wan – !"

_General Kenobi and "General Skywalker" !_

"What you are doing, may I ask, Captain Dyne ?"

Dyne jumped, literally – and nearly screamed.

"Master Yoda . . . !"

"Having some trouble, you are, ummm ?" Yoda asked. Both Yoda and Dyne were now speaking in a small voice, not whispering though.

"Um . . . I . . . " Dyne said nervously, "I just . . . felt dizzy and was leaning against the wall, sir."

"The door, it was."

"I'm sorry ?"

"Leaning against_ the door_, you were, Captain Dyne."

"Uh . . . yes, _the door_ . . . . I was just . . . resting my head sir." Dyne said, blushing furiously.

"Feeling better, you are, ummm ?"

"Um . . . yes, Master Yoda. _Much_ better."

There was a pause. Dyne thrust both hands into his pocket and stared hard at the floor, "May I go now, Master Yoda ? I think I need to . . . uh . . . rest." Dyne asked in a very faint voice.

"Yes. Go and rest, you may, Captain Dyne."

"Thank you, sir." Dyne murmured in reply.

Dyne continued walking down the corridor. Not slowly, but not too fast either.

There was nothing to fear. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, not really. He hadn't actually sneaked into General Kenobi's room. He hadn't disturbed them either, but . . . . how could he have known what General Kenobi was doing with General Sky . . . no,_ his former apprentice _? If he was going to be so stupid as to try and get caught peeping into the General's room he had no one to blame but himself, though.

Dyne stopped.

When he turned around, there was no sign of Yoda. Not a soul in sight.

Dyne sighed.

_Jedi . . . . How does the Code go . . . ? There is no emotion, there is peace . . . There is no passion, there is serenity . . . _

A slow smile ( more like a smirk, though ) spread across his young handsome face.

_So, the Jedi . . . they do have feelings after all._ Dyne could tell that especially these two Jedi seemed to have been very attached to each other.

Dyne chuckled to himself, feeling better and thinking differently about the Jedi now though only one thing was bothering him; one little thing. He was a bit afraid that he might blush next time he meet them. _Will they find out that they were being watched this night ? People say Jedi could read your mind._

Dyne sighed.

His only hope now was that he would act normally from this day on especially with them around.

With a smirk still on his face, Dyne hurried back to his room.

End


End file.
